REVELDIA
by MILHARU
Summary: TOUYA EMPRENDE UN CAMINO DEL CUAL NO PODRA SALIR...SITUACIONES QUE NO PODRA EVADIR...DANDO COMO RESULTADO UNA VIDA DE LA CUAL PODRA LLEGAR A PONER EN PELIGRO...LA SUYA
1. Default Chapter

REVELDÍA

Touya y yukito

X MILHARU

Hola a todos! Estoy trayendo este fic nuevamente aquí, con algunas modificaciones esta vez! Pidamos a dios que no me saquen mi cuenta por favor! 

Espero que les guste...este fue el primer fic que escribi...y la verdad...me gusta mucho

Contacto: o vemos!

Ja ne!

PENSAMIENTOS

-DIALOGOS-

Esto transcurriría luego de que touya le da sus poderes a yue, y Sakura ya ha vencido a Eriol por lo que este junto con sus guardianes han vuelto a Inglaterra.

CAPITULO 1

Casa de los kinomoto

Touya se encuentra en su habitación, recién despierta luego de haber dormido toda la tarde, esta anocheciendo, es una tarde tranquila, los primeros grillos hacen su aparición trayendo música a los pensamientos del muchacho de hermosos ojos azules que sigue en su cama con un brazo sobre su frente tratando de cubrir su rostro de la luz de la luna que ahora entra de pleno por su ventana, y que hacen que recuerde lo que ha perdido,y por quien lo ha perdido, de repente unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación hacen que vuelva a la realidad:

Tock- tock

- hermano es hora de la cena, estas bien?- Pregunta Sakura algo preocupada debido a la falta de repuesta de su hermano, además de que después de haberle dado sus poderes a yue touya se ha desvanecido varias veces debido a la perdida de tanta energía.

- estoy bien mounstro! no tienes porque gritarme, ya bajo- reprocha Touya duramente desde su lecho

- NO SOY SAKURA MOUNSTRO!- Dice la niña alejándose furiosa del cuarto de su hermano.

Touya se levanta de su cama, se siente mareado, así que cae en esta nuevamente, espera sentado al borde de la misma hasta que el mareo cede un poco y luego baja, pero cuando le faltan siete escalones para llegar a la planta baja de su casa pierde estabilidad por lo que cae bruscamente al piso.

- TOUYA HIJO, ESTAS BIEN?- Le pregunta su padre realmente preocupado, ya que esto le esta pasando muy seguido a su hijo, y este insiste en no querer ir al doctor.

- HERMANO!- Sakura sabia el porque de los desvanecimientos de su hermano y al verlo caer no pudo contener las lagrimas que últimamente salían cada vez que a touya le sucedía algo similar

- Estoy bien...no fue nada... solo perdí el equilibrio-Responde el muchacho comprobando el que sus piernas le respondan mientras se pone de pie

- estas seguro hijo?- Fujitaka aun no borraba de su rostro la preocupación que estaba sientiendo

-YA DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN, DEJAME EN PAZ!- Grita el muchacho quien de repente abandona la casa sin dar ningún tipo de explicación

En el ultimo tiempo, el comportamiento de touya había cambiado radicalmente, se volvió aun mas cerrado con los demás, las mínimas sonrisas que solía dar se desvanecieron por completo, sus notas comenzaron a bajar y hasta había peleado en la preparatoria, Fujitaka había sido citado a la misma dos veces para ver si averiguaban que le sucedía al muchacho.

Touya vago varias horas, hasta que llego a su lugar secreto, cerca del lago, donde se acomodo sentándose a la orilla de este:

dios, que me pasa, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en mamá,... ya no la veré, ya no la veré, si yo hubiera sabido,... que tonto que fui, porque no me acostumbro a estar cansado, acaso siempre estaré así, lo hice porque lo amo, pero...realmente lo amo? Y si es así? Porque no estoy feliz con el hecho de haber salvado su vida y este aquí conmigo? OH dios que me pasa?

Touya dejo rodar una lagrima sobre su mejilla y siguió en sus pensamientos un largo rato mas; volvio a su casa pasada la media noche, nadie lo esperaba para regañarlo por lo que habia hecho, ja! Como siempre, pensó el muchacho, camino a su habitación, ni bien se acostó quedo profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura bajo a desayunar noto que su hermano ya lo había preparado y se había ido.

Ay, hermano... que te pasa, tanto te puede haber afectado? pensaba sakura realmente angustiada por su hermano.

En la preparatoria cuando llego Yukito, preocupado porque touya no lo había esperado, y sabiendo del cambio de su amigo, lo encontró en el salón profundamente dormido, su corazón se tranquilizo, antes de despertarlo lo admiro como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, era realmente hermoso, su rostro, con esos rasgos tan suaves pero masculinos, ah! No podía dejar de admirarlo, estaba realmente embelesado con el muchacho de ojos azules a quien el amaba mas que a su vida misma y mas ahora que suponía que el correspondía a su amor tal como la pequeña Sakura había supuesto cuando ambos coincidían en que si Touya le había dado sus poderes a Yue por algo había sido, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que Yukito pensó que alguien mas podría escucharlo, ese corazón que le pedía que se acercara a Touya, que pedía el sentir su piel, pero que no por un simple roce , cuando ya no pudo mas acaricio su rostro tiernamente, su piel era suave, su aroma irresistible, al solo contacto de su mano con su rostro Yukito se estremeció , no podía ser tan hermoso, tanto que tuvo que separarse porque sino perdería el control allí mismo, además de que había comenzado a sentir una gran incomodidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo, cosa que últimamente le pasaba muy seguido cuando estaba con Touya o cuando pensaba en el, y que había hecho que se incomodara de tal manera que ya no sabia que excusa dar para irse de ese lugar a tranquilizarse. Yukito fue al baño, se lavo la cara, se tranquilizo y volvió al salón donde observo que Touya aun dormía, y pensó que hoy tenia que ser el día en que le confesaría su amor, ya que esa opresión el corazón por sentir al joven de ojos azules suyo era incontenible.

- Toya, Toya , despierta- le dijo su amigo suavemente

-um..que pasa Yukito?-respondió el moreno-ya llegó el profesor?

- si lo vi venir por el corredor- dijo Yukito cabizbajo, ya hacia tres semanas que Touya ya no lo llamaba yuki, y si el las contaba debido a que ese apelativo le encantaba y mas saliendo de la boca de su adorado amigo, además ya no hablaban como antes y pocas habían sido las veces que en ese tiempo habían estudiado junto y mucho menos se habían quedado a dormir en la casa de alguno de ellos, pero Yukito sabia que debía darle tiempo a Touya, ya que al ser un muchacho sumamente independiente y fuerte el sentirse débil lo tendría mal, aunque Yukito no sabia que ese era solo uno de los problemas que pasaban por la mente del muchacho de ojos azules

Las clases continuaron normalmente, pero para Touya le estaba resultando imposible el mantenerse despierto, así que solicito el permiso del profesor para ir al baño, pero cuando se estaba levantado otra vez perdió estabilidad y cayo desmayado al suelo ante la mirada realmente preocupada de Yukito y del resto del curso.


	2. CAPITULO 2

Muy bien, el capitulo dos esta aca, espero que les vaya gustando hasta ahora, asi que si es asi o si no les gusta pueden dejarme algun comentario como para que vaya sabiendo como voy no, vamos no sean asi que no les cuesta o vemos en el proximo capitulo!

CAPITULO 2

MALAS COMPAÑIAS

Una vez recuperado, el profesor le indicó que fuera a la enfermería, y rehusando el ser acompañado por Yukito, salió del salón de clases.

pero que se piensan que soy un invalido, tanta preocupación , ni que estuviera enfermo, maldita sea yuki como odio que me mires con lastima; pensaba el chico de ojos azules, mientras recorría los pasillos de la preparatoria.

Ensimismado con sus pensamientos, Touya llego al patio del colegio, por supuesto que no iría a la enfermería, prefería estar solo; cuando estaba cerca de la parte trasera de la preparatoria sintió que lo llamaban, era Koji, también de tercer año, pero estaba en una comisión deferente a la de el, Touya de mala gana se acerco para ver lo que quería

-Eh! Kinomoto, pero que cara traes amigo- dijo el muchacho mientras fumaba algo que a Touya no le pareció un cigarrillo común

-yo no soy tu amigo, y lo que me pasa no es asunto tuyo- respondió este con una frialdad que realmente intimidaba

puede que no sea tu amigo, pero veo por tu humor que no te vendría nada mal uno, y mucho menos si este amigo te ofreciera algo para que te sientas mejor-dijo el muchacho pasándole el extraño cigarrillo

no gracias, no veo en que me pueda mejorar el fumar- dijo Touya dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse del otro muchacho.

pero este no es cigarrillo cualquiera, o, es que tienes miedo de ahogarte kinomoto, no vas a decirme que nunca has probado un cigarrillo?- le contestó sarcásticamente y provocándolo adrede.

Claro que no tengo miedo- dijo el moreno tomando el cigarrillo y fumando, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque que al otro chico le pareciera que lo hacia en forma natural y no mostrara que en realidad le había provocado increíbles ganas de toser, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a sentirse bien muy bien, y esta sensación le gusto, le gusto mucho, por que sin darse cuenta esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

ves, yo creo que este es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad-finalizo Koji mientras que junto con Touya se dirigían un lugar mas privado dentro de la preparatoria.

Luego de fumarse el cigarrillo, Touya no podía creer como se sentía, era como estar libre, se sentía tan fuerte como para jugar dos partidos de fútbol enteros mas el tiempo complementario, podría incluso volar, es mas, estaba volando, y se escuchaba reír, se reía mucho, pero era como si no pudiera controlarse, además se percato de que ya no estaba solo en compañía de Koji, sino, que tres chicos, que no conocía se habían unido a la pequeña fiesta privada que estaban teniendo.

Como a las dos horas, cuando ya era hora de la salida de la preparatoria Touya y sus nuevos amigos se despidieron, mientras que Yukito corría a su encuentro ya que había estado buscándolo desde que lo habían enviado a la enfermería.

TOUYA!- grito el conejo de la nieve mientras se le acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad y exhibiendo una cara que mixtaba entre preocupación y verdadera alegría de saber que su amigo estaba bien;

Que quieres?- le respondió el moreno de una manera fría, igual que si se lo hubiera preguntado cualquier otro de sus compañeros de clases

no, nada- dijo el conejo en casi un susurro-solo quería saber si estabas bien, ya que no te encontraba por ningún lado, y estaba preocupado por ti- le dijo con una de sus adorables sonrisas que de inmediato se borro al escuchar la respuesta de hasta ahora su mejor amigo:

y quien demonios te crees que eres para estar preocupándote y preguntándome como estoy, ni que fuera un enfermo o un invalido- y tomando aire le dijo con una mirada mas fría que el hielo-si quisiera que alguien lo hiciera me buscaría una novia, adiós- y subiendo en su bicicleta desapareció rápidamente .

Yukito quedó helado ante la respuesta, y sin que pudiera evitarlo una lagrima que mas tarde fue seguida por otras comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Desde ese momento y en adelante la relación de Touya y Yukito fue desgastándose cada vez más hasta el punto de que ya no iban más juntos a la preparatoria, y Touya lo trataba como un compañero más, el moreno no iba a la preparatoria ni siquiera acompañado por Sakura, también estaba faltando mucho, y se había hecho amigo del grupo de pandilleros de la preparatoria que era el mismo al que pertenecía Koji, Touya era muy popular entre ellos no solo porque era muy inteligente, sino también porque era realmente fuerte y hábil en las artes marciales, cosa que los había ayudado en una pelea que habían tenido con otra pandilla de la que nadie se había enterado pero en la que Touya había participado, y que había sido tan violenta que hasta habían habido cuchillos involucrados y en donde Touya salvó a Koji de ser apuñalado gracias a su agilidad y rápida intervención al desarmar a su atacante y dejarlo de un solo golpe inconsciente; pero además de esto Touya era realmente hermoso a los ojos de muchos de los integrantes de la pandilla, especialmente para Koji, por lo que este le proveía a Touya de las mejores drogas por un precio realmente bajo. Mientras por su parte el moreno había hecho popular a la pandilla de la preparatoria Tomoeda gracias a su belleza como a su habilidades, mezcla realmente difícil de conseguir en un solo chico.


	3. CAPITULO 3

Muy bien aca esta el tercer capitulo, les cuento que en esta etapa estaba trabajando en un tribunal de menores ajajajajaj asi que bueno, ya veran ustedes por que lo digo.

Quiero agredecer a todos por sus reviews

Loreto w: ajajajaj muchas gracias, realmente me alegra que la historia te agrade, se volvera mas angst al avanzar al igual que habra algunas escenas lemons, es verdad los fics de ccs no son muy leidos y la verdad no se porque si la pareja de Touya Yue Yukito es una de las dulces y lindas del anime ( estoy en la face de adoración a Touya, aunque no se note), gracias por tus palabras.

L.S.T.P, jajajaj linda gracias!

Bueno eso es todo nos vemos en el proximo capitulo

Ja ne!

CAPITULO 3

ADIOS

En este tiempo Touya pasaba gran parte de su tiempo con ellos, sin siquiera avisar en su casa en donde estaba y a veces sin aparecer en ella por días lo que preocupó enormemente a su padre, quien cuando quiso hablar con el, dio como resultado, el que Touya abandonara su hogar.

"_flash back "_

Casa de los Kinomoto

Hijo en donde estabas, no has ido a la preparatoria en días, y tampoco me has avisado en donde te encontrabas, esto ya no puede seguir así!- le recrimino su padre cuando el muchacho de hermoso ojos azules apareció en su casa luego de dos días

estuve por ahí- dijo sin mirarlo, y volviéndose para encontrarse con su padre continuó- y realmente no es de tu incumbencia,...y... a todo esto...desde cuando te importa tanto "padre"?- esto ultimo lo dijo con una media sonrisa y sarcásticamente.

Pero Tou..-Fukitka iba a continuar cuando reparo en la apariencia de su hijo mas detenidamente y por fin se dio cuenta-estas...drogado!-le dijo atónito, realmente no lo podía creer

aaaahhhhh bueno, te diste cuenta, vaya , solo tardaste...mmm..no se...5 meses, te felicito padre, algo más que hayas descubierto?- le recriminó con un tono burlón-no, deja, te lo digo yo también... soy gay-solto como una bomba Touya- o sea , me gustan los hombres, me entiendes?-Touya aprovechaba que su padre no habia asimilado la noticia que le habia dado- oye porque no me dices nada, es la primera vez que el gran y perfecto Fujitaka Kinomoto no dice nada- reia el muchacho

Touya siguió bombardeando con sus "confecciones" a su padre, que todavía no podía digerir todo lo que su hijo le había dicho, y es que realmente tenia que admitir que no le había puesto atención al comportamiento de su hijo en cuantos meses, realmente no lo sabia, pero que tonto había sido, pero es que en realidad pensaba que tenia que ocuparse más de Sakura que era pequeña que de su primoénito, que a su parecer era independiente, que tonto había sido, pensaba Fujitaka con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su hijo que aun seguía enfrente de el.

Hijo...vamos a ir ...a una clínica de desintoxicación-dijo finalmente su padre cuando pudo volver a hablar

eso es todo, Pensaba que ibas a gritar o algo- le contesto en un tono extrañamente calmo- pero lo de la clínica, creo que debo declinar su invitación profesor Kinomoto-el muchacho le respondio haciendo una reverencia torpe,- si la conversación ha acabado, con permiso, tengo que cambiarme porque voy a salir,...y que conste que te avise,..."papá"- le dijo en forma sarcástica.

TU HARÁS LO QUE YO TE DIJA, ERES MI HIJO, Y AHORA VAMOS A IR A UNA CLINICA , ASI QUE VEN AQUÍ!-grito Fujitaka por primera vez a uno de sus hijos, pero es que realmente estaba enfadado y las ultimas palabras de Touya le habían hecho hervir la sangre de furia, decirle todo eso...pero como?...

ahora voy a remendar las cosas..., internamente Fujitaka se dio fuerzas para hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

YO NO IRE A NINGUN MALDITO LUGAR CONTIGO, PERO QUE TE CREES QUE EN DOS MINUTOS VAS A SER EL PADRE QUE NO FUISTE EN 7 AÑOS? POR FAVOR, YO ME VOY!-grito también el muchacho yendo hacia la salida de la casa

TU NO IRAS A NINGUN LADO QUE NO SEA LA CLINICA-le recrimino su padre mientras que con fuerza lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia dentro de la casa

SOLTAME!-atinó a gritar el muchacho mientras se liberaba de su padre, realmente no podía creer que tuviera tanta fuerza-YO ME VOY Y NUNCA VOY A VOLER AQUÍ, TE ODIOOO!-

TU ERES MENOR DE EDAD Y HARAS LO QUE YO TE DIGA, YA QUE POR LO QUE VEO LA LIBERTAD QUE TE DI NO LA SUPISTE USAR, VAMOS!-le dijo su padre con el corazón destrozado ante el odio que veía en los ojos de su hijo.

QUE ME SUELTES!- le grito el muchacho.

En ese momento, y para sorpresa de su padre, Touya le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo dejo semi inconsciente, y tirado en la entrada de su casa veía a su hijo desaparecer en un auto que al parecer lo estaba esperando.

"_fin del flash back mode"_

Así pasaron dos años, en los que ahora la familia Kinomoto reducida a dos integrantes no recibieron noticias de Touya, y a pesar de que su padre lo busco por todos lados no pudo encontrarlo, al igual que Sakura, Yukito-Yue, y kerberos, realmente estaban todavía, y luego de esos dos largos años, confundidos sobre las razones que llevaron a Touya a ese cambio.

Yukito por su lado, se sentía culpable de haber desencadenado ese comportamiento, en su amado, porque si, todavía lo seguía amando; pero sakura terminó de convencerlo de que no era así, debido a que ella ya hacia algún tiempo que veía a Touya extraño, incluso antes de cederle sus poderes a Yue, aunque ella sabia interiormente que ese evento aparentemente había sido el principio del fin, porque sabia que si no lo había hecho por amor a Yukito lo había hecho para que ella estuviera protegida por los dos guardianes y no le pasara nada.

Fujitaka estaba destrozado, como no le había prestado atención antes, era su hijo después de todo, pensaba el profesor en todo momento, como extrañaba a su hijo, porque a pesar de que no se lo dijera como se lo decía a Sakura el lo amaba, y quizás, repetía en su mente, ese había sido su error.

Para esa época Yukito, y a petición de Sakura y su padre, se había mudado a la casa de los Kinomoto y ocupaba la habitación de Touya.

Casa de los Kinomoto:

UMM! Papá, que rica esta la cena, realmente esta deliciosa, no es así Yukito?- Sakura estaba emprendiendo una vez más y como lo había hecho desde la fuga de su hermano, la imposible tarea de animar a su padre

Si! Pequeña Sakura, realmente tu papá cocina cada ves mejor-concordó el conejo con la pequeña

gracias chicos, pero no es para tanto, cocino igual que siempre- les dijo el profesor permitiéndose una leve sonrisa.

La cena hubiera transcurrido igual que siempre si no hubiera sido porque...

RIN RIN RIN (n.a. si, quiere ser un teléfono)

Si? Familia Kinomoto, habla Fujitaka Kinomoto,... queee?...de enserio...él esta bien...no le ha pasado nada?...si ya voy por el-El padre de la card captor sonaba desesperado pero a la vez sumamente feliz.

Sakura y Yukito escuchaban la conversación de Fujitaka, y en sus interiores empezaban a albergar la esperanza de que fuera Touya, esperanza que se volvió realidad cuando su padre les confirmo la noticia, y les pidió que se quedaran en la casa mientras el iba a la comisaría a buscar a su hijo.

Comisaría

Buenas noches oficial, soy Fujitaka Kinomoto-saludo cortésmente el hombre

Oficial: ah, si señor Kinomoto, lo estábamos esperando, enseguida iré por su hijo

oficial, disculpe, el se encuentra bien, esta en algún tipo de problema, porque si es así creo que debería de llamar a un abogado-inquirió Fujitaka preocupado tanto por la salud de su hijo como por su estado legal.

Oficial: no señor, el no esta en problemas, o por lo menos por ahora, aunque lo detuvieron en Kyoto, se piensa que estaba con una banda, aunque el no ha querido declarar, fue traído hasta aquí porque se encontró en la base de datos que usted hace dos años había formulado una denuncia por fuga del hogar, así que mañana tendrán que concurrir su hijo y usted ante el juez de menores para que el decida que cartas tomar en el asunto, y es por eso- continuo el oficial seriamente- que el menor deberá pasar esta noche en la comisaría, usted sabe, para evitar que se fugue, ya que hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con el.

ah, ya veo, realmente le pido mil disculpas por los disturbios que mi hijo le haya causado- respondió el profesor realmente apenado ante la conducta de su hijo.

Oficial 2: pase por aca señor-indicándole que entrara a una sala que al parecer para fujitaka era de interrogatorio-el no lo puede ver a usted, ya que del otro lado parece un espejo, ese es su hijo verdad?-el oficial le hablaba mientras llenaba un formulario

Fujitaka quedo atónito ante la apariencia de su hijo, realmente había cambiado, su cabello estaba largo hasta la cintura,( n.a. del tipo de corte si es que vieron gundam wing, de Miliardo, el hermano de Relena) había ganado estatura y un poco más de cuerpo, realmente ahora podría ser tranquilamente un modelo, estaba muy parecido en cuanto a belleza con su madre.

si oficial, aunque ha cambiado mucho, ese es mi hijo-contesto el profesor todavía sorprendido ante la apariencia de su hijo.

Oficial 1: muy bien entonces señor, pasemos a verlo

hijo!- llamo Fujitaka ni bien ingreso al cuarto, lagrimas de felicidad queriendo salir de sus ojos

ah, eres tu-le responde despectivamente, y dirigiéndose al oficial- CREI haber dicho que quería a mi abogado y no a el!-

pero Touya yo s...-fujitaka iba a continuar cuando fue interrumpido un realmente enojado Touya

TU NO ERES NADA PARA MI, MIS PADRES A MI ENTEDNDER ESTAN MUERTOS, VETE DE AQUÍ- le gritó mientras era sostenido por ambos oficiales

Oficial 1: señor será mejor que se retire, mañana lo llevaremos a las 8:00 de la mañana al tribunal de menores, allí podrá arreglar todo- y dirigiéndose a Touya- y tu muchacho, haber si dejas de hacer lío o si no tendré que castigarte-e inmediatamente le indicó al otro oficial que aun lo sostenía que se lo llevara

entiendo oficial, entonces mañana lo veré, de nuevo le pido disculpas- le dijo al oficial para luego retirarse.

Fujitaka llego a su casa realmente destrozado ante el rechazo y el cambio de su hijo, ya que aunque el sabia que iba a ser difícil el reencuentro no creyó que fuera de esa manera; a su llegada fue recibido por Sakura y Yukito que lo bombardearon con todo tipo de preguntas, mientras que Fujitaka se limito a contar lo sucedido a grandes rasgos, y termino por decirles que al otro dia tenia que ir a tribunales por el.

A la mañana siguiente Fujitaka fue a Tribunales, y como el día anterior su hijo no quiso hablar con el ni verlo, al menos hasta la audiencia con el juez.

Juez: causa 33958 Kinomoto touya , fuga del hogar, Tomoeda; traigan al menor, el padre está aquí?- indago el juez seriamente

si, su señoría- le respondió el profesor respetuosamente

Oficial: aquí esta el menor, Dr.- quien traía a Touya esposado

Juez: muy bien, entonces comencemos ...


End file.
